Beauty and the Beast 2025
by Jack Russel
Summary: A retelling of Beauty and the Beast but set in the near distant future rather than the medivial times.


Beauty and the beast 2025

 **1970 North pole**

It was 1970 and Privet Gaston of the French army was patrolying the artic to set up a nuclear base. it was all going well the base was built and they would have a new advatage. Then he picked up somthing on the raider and treid to warn the other about it but they ingonred.

Then they where they were attacked by a giant monster! IT ripped off Gaston arm and scared his left face.

 **Presnet day Africa**

A group of resecurces and aid workers were in Afica helping pepole and examing eliphents, inculidng the gaint wolly mamoth wich had just bean brought back. "What mejstic creatures" said one guy, "Wow It just makes you think" said another guy "Yes they are so brilliant" said a woman. They were watching when a gaint monster pick them all up and ate them whole. THen it came of the reserchers and ate them.

Meanwhile Belle a arcogisgt and was ucovering dinosore bones she was also somone who help endagered annimals. She was trying to help endagered species when a gaint aircraft landed near her. It was the biggest and most advanced aircraft in the french army It had chainguns, rocket lunchers and thosands of nuclaer misiles. This could start world war four four times over!

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Belle asked "I am Gaston of the french amry and I need you to help me!". It was Genral Gaston of the French army! "What can I do to help a genral? And what if I refuse?" Belle asked. "THen we'll force you on at gunpoint" Gaston replied. After losing his arm Gaston now had a cybernetic one and a cyborg eye.

So she went and got a tour of the craft. "What do you want me to do?" she asked "Cities all across the world have been attacked first a City in Mexico then ships in the the alntic then oil rigs and now a city in Africa" "and how will I help" asked Belle. "You are an expert in endangered and perstoic annimals. Well we need you to track down a beast! THat is behind these attacks!"

"I will not help in a beast hunt" said Belle "but it is to stopp the killings Belle "Ok I guess you are right" said Belle. So she help and was shown a picture they found from a destroyed town of the beast. "There is now way it cold be that be that big it would bigger then that tower in Dubi wich the biggest in the world!" Belle said "No it has been proven it is that big" said Gaston.

So looked for it and picked it up on raider it was appoching a costal town to destoy it! "We must get to it" said Gaston but it was too late and the town was destroyed! "The dead hear where killied by the beast and we muist stop it to avagne them! Even if that means fowoling to the pits of Hades!" said Gaston in heroic speech and all cheared.

 **Meanwhile in China**

Genral Chang heard about about the attacks and was thinking that France was trying to start a nuclear war so sent war plane to stop him. He contact the French milltary and the UN and Gaston was blamed for the attacks of the monster! He was declared a war criminal and America, Russia, China, North Korea, South Korea, Iran, Germany, Britan, Israill, Palstine, South Africa, India, Sauldi Arbia, Italy, Barsil, Pakistan, Turkey, Sweeden, all denonced his actions!

 **Later Back at the craft**

Gaston had been heading for ages following the beast trail of destruction by now a Iran palne was following them. It hailed them via comication but Gaston ingonred he had picked up the beasts singal!

It was in distance but the other plane fired on them. But Gaston ignored and fired the nuclaer warhead at the beast. BUt beacsue they were in the dessert of affrica it was mirage and it only hit an Isis. "DAm it! THe beast tricks me It palys with me! But I shall have it!" Gaston said with vengnece! "It just a monster how can it do that?" asked Belle "NOT IT'S PURE EVIL! IT IS THE SPAWN OF SATAN HIMSLEF!" shouted Gaston!

"Well done Gaston you destroyed the pyrimids" the piolt said. Gaston ignored and flew futher and faster. The piolet came after him but was attacked by the beast and it detroyed the plane.

MEanwhile Comander Lefou of the French army heard that Gaston had been declasred a war criminal and he went out knowing that he was after the beast! He had served with Gaston when they wer attacked. So He flew look for Gaston to talk to him.

 **Back with Genral Gaston**

THey followed the monster across the planes of Affrica and it was heading for a city and it was heading to kill all the pepole there. It picked up a skyscaper and used it to smash cars then it picked up cars from the strets and smash them together! It was causging mass destruction!

THey flew in it and fired all missles and guns at it doing damge. They fire more but it wasn't enough and the beast grabed the aircraft ans samshed. It damging it badly because of the amrour plating it did not destroy it!

THey hit a tracer on it to follow it. The tracer showed that it was heading towards a costal area. "Excellent" Gaston said "now we can used the aricraft carrior!" Gaston said again. "LET RIP THE ANGLES OF DESTUCTION" shouted Gaston in a powerfull roarer!

THey landed on the French top class air carrior with even more nuclear missles and and anit matter weapon that is top secerte. Gaston desinged the ship peronslly to stop the beast!

While this was happning Comander Lefou was homming on the airship carrior when he was hit by the monster he just managed to land on the carft befor it was too late. He got off and met with Gaston. "You are taking this to far Gaston let it go!" "Never It took my arm and it your leg I will make it pay! I have dreamed for years about taking it down now I finally can!"

"The beast is heading for the River nihil" said a guy excellent take the ship in and launch all aircaft well sent this beast a presnent from HELL!" Gaston raored and the left.

THey arrived at the entrance of the river and traped it. THen they all borded the airpalnes and flew at top speed to kill it. THey all borded fighter jets and perpaed to go. "He's insane!" Belle said to Lefou "who isn't?" Lefou reipied. She went in Gaston palne and they all fired at the monster but it destroyed most of the planes. Gaston landed his craft the last one and he met with Lefou on an ambdoned air craft feild whic was said to be haunted.

THe beast took Belle away and she managed to look at it's eyes and saw they were sad. Then it comunicated teplathicly with Belle telling her that it used to be a hansome prince but was kidnapped by a Nazi docter who wanted to create the ulimate biolical weapon like in Resident Evil so injected him an ulitmate virus that tunred him into this mosnter.

Belle was sad at this tradgic tale and she wanted to cry alot. Then a misslle hit him and he droped her in the nihl but she manged to swim to sore. She found Gaston ready to lunch another attack. "It's only killing because you are trying to kill it! It only wants peace" Belle said to Gaston "Not it is an evil monster and will only kill and kill! I will never forgive I have didcated my life to kill it and I will never give up!" Gaston said.

"Too battle once again! The aircraft carrier with ensure it will never escape and I will take my last aricaft to destory him! Never forgive! Never forget!" he swore and boared the last aricarft and flew to destroy the best. He fire all missile and bombs doing massive damage. The he grabbled a hook into the beast eye and ejected so the jet would crash into the monster, "It's time to take the evilvator to hell your monster I hate despise you!"

But the beast was one step aeadh and was going to the aircarft carrier! THe ship fired all nuclaer missiles but the beast jumped over them landing stright on the ship capssiing it! "All hands amdond ship! All hands amadon Ship!" The vice captain shouted but it was too late and the ship exploded!

The nukes were heading towards the airfreild and the goasts saw it coming first! They had haunted the place for a long time like the animtroncis in Fnaf but now wanded where they would go when the airfeild had been all nuked. Belle started to run and Lefou told her that she couldn't outrun a nuclear war head "I can try!". She ran while Lefou had his last glass of blood wine.

Belle found a lead coated capsila just ine time and the nukes hit flying her to the middle of the desert where she was found by a Saudli prince. She told him what happed "That is a tragic take indeede." he said about he beast tradgidy which was very tradgic but also a lessian to mankind about vengnece and what it is to be a human begin and the human condition.

 **Meanwhile**

Genral Gaston was stil hooked to the beast never giving up he would kill it some day. He still had the secrte anti matter bomb that he took with him!

Some say that he used it to destroy the beast! Some say that he used it and it sent them back in time and that is why there is so many legends about the beast! Others say that he still holds on to this day with pure hate in his eyes! Only one man know and that is me the author!

 **The end!**


End file.
